Ri
Ri (リ) is a YouTube singer/Youtaite known for her strong and clear voice. Her Youtaite wiki page is currently under construction. It's best that your page has at least 2 paragraphs (though preferably 3 or 4) containing information about the Youtaite. Wikis are for information, after all. To add a photo in the Infobox template (shown to the right), click "Contribute" at the top of the page; click "Add photo"; upload a picture and name it, then type the name of the uploaded photo's file into the area that says "image" in the Infobox. (example: "Lolololol.jpg" is typed into the "image" area of the infobox. Do not type "file:Lolololol.jpg" or anything other than what the name of the picture uploaded is; it won't work properly.) If your page matches up to Youtaite Wiki's standards in full, you may get an "Official Youtaite Wiki page" sticker on your page! Please do not add the sticker yourself- ask an Admin to add it for you, if you feel your page is good enough for it. It looks like [http://youtaites.wikia.com/wiki/File:CleanAwardTemplate.png this]. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Drop pop candy (Cinnamon Rollz & Ri) [English cover] # Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life [english cover (Ri x Maiya-chan)] List of Covered Songs # Ghost Rule/ゴーストルール [english cover- Ri] # Imagination forest/想像フォレスト[english cover- Ri] # Cinderella Syndrome/シンデレラシンドローム [english cover- Ri] # The Celestial Fox/アマツキツネ [english cover- Ri] # Goodbye [Ri cover] # Badbye [english cover- Ri] # Karma [Ri cover] # Watashi no R/わたしのアール [english cover- Ri] # Liar dance/ライアーダンス [english cover- Ri] # Hate It! Hate It! Huge Ego! [english cover- Ri] # Karakuri pierrot/からくりピエロ [english cover- Ri] # Servant of evil/ 悪ノ召使 [english cover- Ri] # Daughter of evil/悪ノ娘 [english cover- Ri] Gallery Trivia * Ri's deviantart states that her horoscope sign is libra and her mbti is infjhttp://clarityri.deviantart.com * When singing and drawing, Ri draws inspiration from Kenshi Yonzeu, Marina and the diamonds, and Studio KillersStated by Ri * and this... * etc Remember to add sources (references) to statements and claims made anywhere on this page. If the information you provide about a Youtaite doesn't have evidence to prove it's true, how can the reader know the information they're reading is true and credible? Here's an example: # ____'s favorite drink is Ph.D pepper. <-- GOOD! VERY GOOD! HAVE A GOLD STAR; YOU'RE A GOOD NOODLE! Please do not insert information that is deliberately untrue, silly, or irrelevant (e.g. ____'s BFF is a kawaii pink cactus who lives in his closet). Try to make your page as informative, descriptive, well sourced, serious and professional-looking as possible. Click the reference shown above (aka the blue "1") for instructions on how to use or add references. External Links * Youtube * Deviantart * Twitter * Tumblr * Quotev * NicoNico douga account As stated above, you can use the "Playlist" template to list the External Links if you wish for stylistic purposes- however, it is not necessary or required. (^ This text is the instructions on making references, inserted into the reference ("1") mentioned above. The text is shown here because it was from a reference, and following the below instructions will automatically add a list of all references made on the page in use.)